


Perfect Pet

by Mez10000



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, but not really, slightly dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mez10000/pseuds/Mez10000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: darklord!Luigi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Pet

In a dark corner of the Mushroom Kingdom, where barren, rocky ground was assaulted by harsh, dry winds, there stood a mountain, and atop the mountain, a castle hewn from the black stone of the mountain itself. Inside the castle lived a man of both terrifying awe and horrifying cruelty. His name was Lord Luigi.

Lord Luigi kept a staff of Toad slaves and robotic minions to control them. However, there was one whose duty was not as mundane as the everyday chores of the others. He held a special position within the castle walls. He was Lord Luigi’s treasured pet and loved dearly.

He was clad in thin, yet lavish, silks that did more to tantalise than to hide and affixed around his slender throat was a thin silver choker. His eyes stayed demurely down, and his knees were long since accustomed to kneeling beside his lord.

Once, he may have found this humiliating. Not now. He loved his master and wished only to follow his every command and earn his praise.

Lord Luigi strode into the room. Though the pet dared not look, he knew his master looked proud and confident, wearing the layers of fine obsidian armour that the pet himself had dressed him in, only that morning. The subtle engraving all over was a thing of beauty, a dark green network of thin lines to properly suit his form. It was accented by the fine velvet cloak, also green, that hung from his shoulders.

Lord Luigi made a beeline for his pet, tutting under his breath.

“You look much in need of some well-deserved food, dear one,” he murmured, raking his eyes over the thin body before him. “Come, dress me for bed while dinner is being brought.”

The pet jumped to his task, unbuckling the armour nimbly from memory. How many times had his fingers carefully eased his lord out from the cumbersome articles? An idle hand stroked through the short hair at the nape of his neck. Accustomed to such gestures, he leant into it slightly, though never ceasing in his task. Soon, his lord stood in his underclothes, ready for the robe his pet held out.

As if waiting for the right moment – and indeed, if it were smart, it may have – a glassy-eyed Toad laden with trays of food entered. It placed them on the usual table and left without a word.

Lord Luigi eased himself onto a plush chair, making a small gesture with his hand. The pet knew his place was to kneel upon the cushion provided to his master’s left, and he did so quickly, thankful for the softness beneath his knees. At first, it had been nothing but stone floor, but he had quickly earnt the comfort of a cushion and made sure to be good in order to keep it.

Lord Luigi set about selecting pieces of fruit and a knife, slicing the food into bite-sized chunks. The pet admired as the skilled hands made quick, neat work or the task. Lord Luigi was inspiring to watch, no matter what tool he had in his hands.

A slice of ripe apricot was offered to the pet. He took it gently into his mouth, feeling the soft fuzz against his tongue, and the sweet juices made him moan. After he had swallowed, he carefully lapped the excess juices from his lord’s hand, engulfing the fingers in the heat of his mouth.

He was fed, mouthful by mouthful until he could stomach no more, and the pleased look on his lord’s face had become one of controlled anticipation.

Lord Luigi rose. “I believe you should see to warming my bed,” he told his pet.

The pet rose and then stopped, confused. He could hear a name being called. His name, he realised, in a voice similar, but so different from his lord’s…

“Waluigi! Wake up!”

Waluigi blinked awake to see Luigi’s face, looking radiant in the mid-morning sunlight.

“Still asleep?” he asked.

“Good dream,” he replied, voice still rough from sleep. “You should help me reenact it, sometime.”


End file.
